Scene 12, Lovers Duet
by MissMeSoBadly
Summary: After finishing the movie Monsters Inc. Randall goes back to his old life, but it s hard to continue where he left of when there is someone who have captured his heart amongs the actors. How can you make a moviestar fall for an ordinary guy?


**_Chapter 1_**

_Where a movie end and life begins again._

"Okay everyone , well done , see you at the premiere ! You guys have been great!"

Randall applauded with the other monsters and looked sadly around. In little more than a year he had been a part of this now , it would be difficult to return to the "normal" life after all this. He thought back to how he one morning sat at his kitchentable and saw an add in Scarry News regarding a role in Lizard's new movie , Monsters Inc. Tired of his drab life , he decided to take a chance and applied. The director, Teddy Destroux, was delighted by both Randall's ability to blend in with the surroundings , and his appearance and shortly after a screen test , he was called back to play the part of the villain monster.  
"Hey Randall, you were great today! " Sulley came up and took a friendly grip of his shoulder. Randall had to bend back his head slightly to see the slightly larger monster in the eyes and smiled gently "Thank you , but it can´t be measured by your performance, you really gave everything today. Sorry I broke your fingers. " Last scene they had filmed was the one where they were hunting in the door bearing. Randall accidently lost his balance and stepped on Sulleys fingers with more force than nesecarry, the result was three were broken fingers. Sulley laughed a little awkward and showed his hand that was now bandaged "Well, it ended upp looking very realistic and that´s good for the movie. " He turned around and looked over to where Mike Wazowski stood talking with the director "Im just thinking that maybe i could get a bigger part in your next film, I mean, the lead role would suit me and I..." Sulley sighed and shook his head. " I better go and stop Mike before he starts talk about re-shoot the movie and have him play the lead" he smiled awry" but I hope to see you at the premiere . Bye Randall " " Bye" whispered Randall and started to walk out of the room.

" Randy ," cried a voice and a little girl rushed to him. Randall didn´t have time to prepare himself before she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly . He could not help but hug back with his lower arm while he stroked her hair with his upper ones. "Hey Boo , I will miss you, you little monster. " He smiled down at her tear-filled eyes and let go of her. It was hard leaving her there, but he had to go, he didn´t belong here with all these actors and actresses, he was just plain old Randall. One last look around and then he strode towards the doors and out into the blinding sunlight. It was a beautiful day and even if the sun shone it was chilly in the air. Randall shivered slightly and began to walk home slowly.

Several times he was bypased by the others from the shoot, they honked and waved at him with big smiles and wished him luck. He nodded and smiled, wished them the same and saw them drive off, probably to celebrate the film was done, have a month's vacation, and then start with the next big movie.

"Randall, you want to hang out with?" One car slid up next to him and slowed down, in it Mike sat behind the wheel and in passengerseat sat ... Sulley. Randall's heart skipped a beat, he opened his mouth to answer but "Sulley, you promised to take me and Celia to the opera tonight, besides, we don´t have room for one more in my car" Mike shot in. Sulley looked troubled at his friend and back to Randall. To make the decision easier for him Randall shrugged his shoulders and gave a smal smile "It's okay, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Maybe another day?" he looked hopefully at Sulley. The monster seemed to relax and nodded, waving his big hand as they drowe off. Randall stood there looking after the car for a few seconds and then continued his walk home. The chanses of him ever seeing anyone from the set was low, meeting Sulley was about cero chanse.

End of part 1 on chapter 1

AN: So what do you think? Should i continue with this idea or drop it? It´s not perfect and need a little work, but i think it´ll be good in the end :)


End file.
